Mohnblumensaft
thumb|300px|Pycelle mit einer Ampulle Mohnblumensaft. Mohnblumensaft (im Original: Milk of the Poppy), manchmal auch Mohnblumenmilch genannt, ist ein in Westeros weit verbreitetes Heilmittel mit schmerzstillender und anästhetischer Wirkung. Der Saft wird von Maestern aus zerdrückten Mohnblüten hergestellt und besitzt eine weiße, milchige Konsistenz, die auch namensgebend ist. Dem Mohnblumensaft wird eine schmerzstillende und beruhigende Wirkung zugeschrieben. Dadurch ist Mohnblumensaft die primäre Medizin, um verwundete Soldaten zu behandeln, aber auch, um Greisen und tödlich verwundeten Soldaten das Sterben zu erleichtern. Die Ausgangspflanze und die Eigenschaften ähneln dem heutigen Morphium. Die Mohnblume ist eine in Westeros heimische Kulturpflanze. In der Serie Geschichte Nach der Schlacht von Krähenruh bei der König Aegon II. Targaryen so schlimm verbrannt wurde, dass Teile seine Rüstung mit seinem Körper verschmolzen, musste er danach ständig mit Mohnblumensaft behandelt werden und sich lange Zeit erholen. Staffel 1 König Robert Baratheon wird bei der Jagd von einem Eber tödlich verwundet und bittet, den sicheren Tod vor Augen, um Schmerzlinderung. Eddard Stark weist daraufhin Pycelle an etwas Mohnblumensaft zu holen. Eddard Stark wird mit Mohnblumensaft behandelt, nachdem ihm von einem Lennister-Soldaten ein Speer ins Bein gerammt wurde. Eddards Tochter, Sansa Stark, versucht später, dies als Entschuldigung für die Vorwürfe, die Eddard bezüglich der Vaterschaft von Cerseis Kinder vorgebracht hatte. Sie versucht einen Freispruch zu erreichen, da ihr Vater diese Vorwürfe nur im Fieberwahn und unter Einfluss des Mohnblumensaftes geäußert hätte. Staffel 2 Talisa Maegyr erscheint im Zelt von König Robb Stark und berichtet ihm, dass die Bestände an medizinischen Hilfsgütern für die Armee stark abgenommen haben, einschließlich Mohnblumensaft. Sie beschließen nach Burg Bruch zu reisen um dort die Vorräte wieder aufzufüllen. Maester Luwin wird durch den Speer eines Eisenmannes tödlich verwundet und zieht sich in den Götterhain zurück. Osha will für ihn Mohnblumensaft holen, doch Luwin lohnt ab und erbittet stattdessen einen schnellen Tod durch ihre Hand. Staffel 3 Jaime Lennister lehnt Mohnblumensaft ab, den ihm Qyburn vor dem Ausbrennen seines Armstumpfes anbietet. Qyburn hatte vorher gemeint, dass der sicherste Weg um zu Überleben und Wundbrand zu vermeiden, eine Amputation wäre. Dies hatte Jaime ihm strengstens verboten, denn der Verlust der Schwerthand wäre schon schlimm genug. Jaime hat wohl deshalb den Mohnblumensaft verweigert um Qyburn bei seinem Tun überwachen zu können, weil er kein Vertrauen in ihn hat. Staffel 4 Nachdem Gregor Clegane von einem mit Mantikorgift präparierten Speer von Oberyn Martell verwundet wurde, schlägt Pycelle Mohnblumensaft vor, um Gregors Schmerzen zu lindern. Staffel 6 Lady Crane nimmt Arya Stark bei sich auf und gibt ihr etwas Mohnblumensaft als Schlafmedizin, damit ihre Stichwunden, die ihr von Heimatlosen zugefügt wurden, heilen und sie sich erholt. Unter Protest nimmt sie den Mohnblumensaft ein. In Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Lyman Lennister nahm am Turnier von Lennishort teil, wo er aus dem Sattel geholt wurde. Er stieß sich dabei so schwer den Kopf, so dass er auch Wochen danach Mohnblumensaft benötigte, um nicht lauthals zu schreien. Lyman wurde danach von Mohnblumensaft abhängig, so dass er sein Geld dafür verbraucht, um mehr zu kaufen. In Folge der häufigen Einnahme zittert er. In den Büchern Mohnblumensaft ist ein medizinisches Getränk, ein Opiat hergestellt von Maestern aus der Mohnblume mit einer weißen Farbe, daher auch die Bezeichnung "Mohnblumenmilch". Die Arznei wird als Schmerz- oder Betäubungsmittel in Westeros genutzt. Es wird in der Regel bei tödlichen Verletzungen oder großen Schmerzen verabreicht. Es wirkt schnell, verursacht einen tiefen Schlaf, sogar bei Menschen mit großen Leiden. Der Effekt von Mohnblumensaft ist wahrscheinlich das Ergebnis aus einer starken Kombination von Morphin und Codein. Mohnblumensaft scheint eine Art von starken und unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen zu besitzen, die eventuell süchtig machen und dem Verlust von Fähigkeiten führen, weshalb Charaktere die starken Schmerzen ertragen, statt dagegen Mohnblumensaft einzunehmen. Realer Hintergrund :Wikipedia: thumb|150px|Durch Anritzen unreifer Samenkapseln gewonnener Milchsaft. Die Beschreibung in den Büchern deutet darauf hin, dass die Mohnblume dort die gleich ist, wie in der realen Welt. Schlafmohn ist eine Pflanzenart, die aus dem östlichen Mittelmeerraum stammt. Die Pflanze führt außerdem einen Milchsaft, welcher in getrockneter Form Opium genannt wird. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich schon in der Steinzeit als heilende Pflanze verwendet und kultiviert. Sie ist damit eine der ältesten Kulturpflanzen, die der Mensch gezielt angebaut hat. Im antiken Rom wurde das Opium schließlich als Rauschmittel verwendet. Diese Anwendung wurde später wieder verboten, da Menschen die bekannten Suchtprobleme bekamen, zum anderen galten körperliche Schmerzen auch als eine Strafe Gottes. Hippokrates verwendete den Schlafmohn auch gegen Geschwüre, im Mittelalter versuchte man sich auch daran, die Pest damit zu heilen. Wahrscheinlich wurden aber nur die Schmerzen der Erkrankten damit erträglicher. Im Mittelalter stellte man zudem Konfekte, Pillen, Balsam, Öle, Salben, Pflaster und den vielleicht bekannten Theriak daraus her. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Milk of the poppy pt-br:Leite de Papoula ru:Маковое молочко fr:Lait de Pavot Kategorie:Heilkunde Kategorie:Stoffe Kategorie:Getränke